c_sfandomcom-20200214-history
C8 2016
El C8 de 2016 se llevó a cabo el 30 de Diciembre de 2016. El evento fue animado y comandando por el mismo Supremo Líder Klesk Araki. Descripción La fecha de realización del evento es el 30 de Diciembre de 2016. La confirmación se realizó mediante la Moción 10-C de la Primera Asamblea General del Estado Mayor, el 19 de Noviembre de 2016. Desde el 02 de Noviembre de 2016 hasta el 05 de Noviembre del mismo año se realizó una encuesta de parte del Supremo Líder Klesk Araki para conocer la opinión de que si la nominación de miembro del año debía ser escogida democráticamente o bien se mantenía el perfil de que sólo el Supremo Líder pueda escogerla. Democráticamente, por 9 votos contra 7, se eligió que no se escogiera de manera democrática y que se continuase la tradición imperada desde el C8 2013. Fue el primer C8 en ser celebrado simultáneamente tanto en Unreal Gold como también en otro universo videojugabilístico. En éste caso, Minecraft. Nominaciones * Frase del año # ¨Theri-S-Talker¨ y ¨Kle-S-kaarj¨ - ToNY refiriéndose a Theris en el grupo de WhatsApp y refiriéndose al personaje de Klesk en el videojuego de Dinamox, respectivamente. # ¨Imagínate: Voy a la casa de Tommy y me monto una orgía con Tommy y Sidi¨ - Comentario bisexual de Kalias en el grupo de WhatsApp. # ¨En persona sueno como los Skaarj pero con diarrea¨ - MrZalosin hablando de cómo es su voz comparándola con su voz de grabación. # ¨Mi Theris no es stalker; Puede ser malo para deathmatch, un acosador, un troll, un stalker, pero nunca jamás será presidente¨ - Vixovicho defendiendo a Theris cuando le acusaban de ser un psicópata stalker en el grupo de Whatsapp. # ¨La gente de verdad deja las tareas para jugar Unreal, no viceversa.¨ - Dr. Blue Death al responder un comentario de Tauro explicando que las actividades escolares le dejaban poco tiempo para participar en las Olimpiadas. # ¨Se ve bien, pero quiero que tenga más cara de hijo de puta, que te diga -cuando pueda, te voy a cagar donde sea, cabrón-'' ¨ - Black explicando la creación de su dibujo personal sobre Kalias RisingFeather. # ''¨El equipo que esta dominando claramente es emmm el equipo eseee equipo¨ - Black Aldrich refiriéndose a... ese equipo en un partido del que era relator de un partido de Futbook en las Olimpiadas 2016. # ¨No esta estipulado en las reglas que no se pueda hacer asi que en realidad eso debería re evaluarse en la escuela de... koño me caí, ¡KOÑOO ME CAÍ OTRA VEZ!¨ - Black Aldrich teniendo complicaciones en medio de su relato en un partido de Futbook en las Olimpiadas 2016. # ¨Y lo va a alunar... y lo alunó... ¨ - Black Aldrich teniendo dislexia en medio de sus relatos en un partido de Futbook cuando quizo referirse a que el árbitro ANULÓ un gol. # ¨Las berries están belicas¨ - Mark la Comadreja al probar unos frutos de abustos en Unturned y quedar drogado a causa de su consumo. # ¨¡SECUESTRARÉ LOS NECESARIOS PARA SALVAR ESTA COMPAÑÍA!¨ - Black Aldrich al referirse a la posibilidad de tener a muchos mutadoristas a cargo de la creación de un mapa representativo al Sigmatian en Unreal Gold. # ¨¿En dónde puedo guardar la carne de la gente?¨ - Comentario caníbal de Klesk Araki al tratar de expresar dónde puede guardar la carne de los animales en Age of Empires 1. # ¨Aww... ¡Si tienes la misma calva que tu padre!¨ - La madre de Nali hacia él al referírsele a cómo ha crecido. # ¨¡Quiétate!¨ - Black hacia un sujeto que no le permitía ver en el cine en Garry's Mod. # ¨No voy a estar de vuelta, ustedes pueden divertirse jugando con ustedes mismos, asnos¨ - Funkey a los confederados en el servidor de la Confederación al no poder entender nada de lo que se hablaban entre todos. # ¨¡¡Que no me aparece el botón de descarga!! Me muestra el mensaje de -Gracias por su descarga- y no descarga un huevo¨ - ToNY McClain explicando didácticamente su problema al intentar descargar un archivo # ¨Pero si mira... ¡Desde siempre Theris ha sido un pechofrío! Si hasta antes se llamaba IceKrall Theris...¨ - Lenixb comentando su lectura sobre la biografía de Theris en la Wiki. # ¨por la leña que le echemos al fuego¨ '' - Lenixb respondiéndole a Theris su pregunta de ¨¿Como sabremos si es fumata blanca o negra?¨, con respecto a la discusión en la Cámara Superior sobre el Inelit Sempiternis # ¨1ra y 2da guerra mundial: Alemania derrotó a todos menos a 1 y tuvo que pagar toda la reparación de la guerra, no te sientas estafado, al menos no sos el único¨ - Anderson Onil haciendo un paralelo real al comentario de Black de que había ganado todas las batallas en la Guerra Fénix y sólo perdió una, la Batalla de Deckloo; y que, aún así, había perdido la guerra, afirmando que sólo pasaba en Unreal. # ''¨Me imagino a ti siendo preguntado de qué piensas sobre el paro, y tú diciendo -¿En qué afecta ésto a mi server de StarBound?-¨ - Theris a Lenixb planteándole la situación en cuanto el paro, en el que los dos se encontraban, se acabase. # ¨Los civiles deben saber sobre nosotros. Se preguntarán: ¿Qué hace el Supremo Líder? o ¿Cuál es su función? y dirán: Publicar Fan-Fics. :v¨ ''- Comentario preocupado de Michee sobre la información que tienen los civiles comunes confederados sobre lo que es la Confederación y su organización y jerarquía. # ''¨Pongamela :) por favor¨ - Comentario con doble sentido del Dr. Bogy Sayuki hacia Lucaso Kekulé para que le ¨pusiera¨ el p-...TAG. El tag confederado, sí. # ¨Entonces... ¡Los robots tienen pelo sintético!... Como Lucaso....¨ - Julixan al comentar los estilos de peinados de la clase Glitch (robots) de Starbound hacia Lenixb. # ¨Pareciera ser que siendo sastre... soy un deSASTRE¨ - Theris al comentar sus problemáticas mientras creaba skins. # ¨Neermaaata? D:¨ - Aldeana hindú asustada en Age of Empires 2. # ¨¡Pero vengan a ayudarmee, me están atacando! black ql, está como la en edad espacial y no me ayuda¨ - VixoVicho alertado por las hordas que atacaban su aldea en Age of Empires 2. # ¨¡Pará, que me cascotea el rancho! D:¨ - Elias en TeamSpeak 3 al encontrarse con el Titán en el Coop Olímpico. # ¨Yo flameo hasta cuando estoy cagando, boludo¨ -'' Chuli explicando su nivel de flameo en la vida. # ''¨Jugar a Unreal es oooh papá, volver a los 90's, cuando pequeño pedía a mi mamá que no contestase el teléfono para no gastar red, weón¨ - Lenixb haciendo una reseña de lo que piensa con respecto a Unreal Gold.- # ¨...¿Qué pasó aquí, weón? ¿Por qué tengo unas pezuñas que lanza rayos?¨ - Krvax preguntando sobre la Pistola de Dispersión en Unreal.- # ¨Pero queeeeeeeeeee dizeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh¨ - Klesk en modo personaje Hellgast en varias ocasiones.- # ¨Cabeza de pene enrulado¨ - Songokú hacia Lucaso Kekulé.- # ¨50 años tiene me la follo todas las veces que pueda hasta dejarme la polla en carne viva y los huevos como pasas¨ - SkaarjGod Hellgast flipando en colores al ver una fotografía de una modelo de 50 años que aparentaba de 20.- # ¨Dame tu número forra que esperas¨ - DroGba en su estado de WhatsApp. * Epic Win del año # Destrucción de un helicóptero en modo multijugador en Unturned - Black destruyendo con su Rocket Launcher a un helicóptero que había descubierto su campamento junto con ToNY y Klesk y que se disponía a seguirles; Una vez destruído, todos recogieron mucha munición y armamento. # Eliminación del Necroventer a manos de Klesk en Tree of Savior - ToNY y Klesk, haciendo una quest en ToS debían eliminar al jefe de nivel llamado Necroventer con la ayuda de un NPC. ToNY muere al inicio de la batalla y el jefe de nivel comienza a atacar al NPC, que empieza a tanquear (Y que resistió todos los golpes hasta el fin de la batalla) mientras Klesk le empieza a atacar, sacándole 1 de HP por cada golpe, en un total de 3400 de HP que tenía el jefe. Mientras la larga y tediosa batalla se llevaba a cabo, ToNY fue al servicio, se sirvió y cocinó cena, y cenó en un lapso de 45 minutos que Klesk estuvo golpeando al jefe, venciéndolo y ambos ganando la batalla gracias al NPC que sirvió de tanque. # Black y ToNY contra gringos -'' ToNY y Black se encontraban viendo una película en el cine de Garry's Mod tranquilamente hasta que tres gringos comenzaron a omitir los videos de los dos comentando diversos peyorativos. Hastiados, Black y ToNY buscaron una forma de controlar la situación. Black logró cerrar la lista de videos al ser el hoster de la sala y dejaron estática la película que deseaban ver, burlándose de los gringos, quienes sólo se limitaron a quejarse y a insultar. # ''Regreso inesperado a la Confederación de Elias Zubieta - Gracias a SkaajGod Hellgast. # Victoria en Age of Empires de Lenix Delouvee, ToNY McClain, Theris Rek'Lats y Klesk Araki contra tres IA's en difícil gracias a la Táctica del Tiempo -'' Luego de 3 horas y 45 minutos (Desde las 00:15 hasta las 4:00 de la madrugada), frente a muchísimos contratiempos en temas de defensa y ataques, se logró la gran victoria, gracias al ejército de defensa de Theris, el ejército de ataque y defensa de Lenixb, el ejército de ataque de ToNY y las defensas de Klesk, en una épica gran batalla tanto en defensa como ataque, que oleada tras oleada logró debilitar a todas las fuerzas, pero que al final se logró contraatacar y, al final, se llegó a la gran y esperada victoria. # ''Black recobrando su cuenta en LoL ''- Luego de varios meses (Aproximadamente tres) de tener la cuenta baneada por culpa de alguien que usurpó la misma por medio de ¨hacking¨, Black contactó con Riot para volverla a poseer y se le dieron todos los beneficios de desbaneo, recuperación de cuenta y la felicidad propia de Black. # ''Segunda guerra mundial en Age of Empires - Gran remontada de los Aliados (Black como la URSS, Rumpelstiltskin como Inglaterra, Lenix como Francia y ToNY como Polonia) contra el Eje (Frank como Alemania, Klesk como Austria, Aratto como Italia y Chuli como África Corps), de la cual, mediante un gran esfuerzo de defensa y resistencia de Rumpel (Tras la caída de conexión de ToNY y la retirada de Lenix), Black consiguió avanzar en territorios enemigos y, con la ayuda final de Rumpel en la acorralada, lograr la victoria. * Situación Random del año # Julixan le pregunta a Lenixb: ¨¿En Austria siguen hablando alemán?¨ a lo que Lenixb responde afirmativamente, y luego Julixan vuelve a preguntar, pero ésta vez con ¨¿Todavía quedan judíos?¨ a lo que Lenix responde ¨Sí... todavía quedan unos pocos¨, Julixan rápidamente responde con ¨Muy bien... gracias. Ya vuelvo¨. Según estimaciones oficiales del gobierno, poco después diversos judíos fueron asesinados en masa en Austria. # Dr. Zalosin bailando en Facebook, nadie entiende el cómo, ni el por qué. # De manera inexplicable, extraña y random, Tommy aprendió a ser mamporrero gracias a MeloLaDivina en VNO. # Lenix, Krvax y Aratto cantando canciones de humor político en medio de la noche, mientras Chuli flameaba con determinación por estar cantando a tan alto volumen y euforia. # Black Aldrich ansioso por el nuevo episodio del Fanfic Yuri de Lenix Delouvee; éste consulta mediante texto (Con el micrófono en silencio) que cuándo estaría el episodio, seguido de la siguiente acotación, ¨Toy con la pishula afuera asi como jugosa y venoza la wea quiero tocarme luego¨, Lenix le pidió serenidad, a lo que Aldrich retruca con ¨PASA ESE ZEEEEEEEEEEELDA MIERDA, ESTOY CALIENTE PASA LA WEA LUEGO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¨, Delouvee -visiblemente afectado ante la presión- decide apresurar el procedimiento y comienza a postear el capítulo en el foro del clan, mientras Aldrich continuaba con sus presiones. Ésta vez, encendiendo el micrófono y escuchándose ruidos incomprensibles, mientras escribía: ¨ESCUCHAI ESA WEA? ES MI PISHULA. QUIERE LA WEA LUEGO¨, Lenix termina posteando, a lo que Black rápidamente concluye con ¨Caballeros, ¿Después de ésto vamos a jugar League of Legends?¨ # Jackie, un Jockey de Left 4 Dead 2, cuando ya el equipo de supervivientes se encontraba entrando en una camioneta militar se lanza contra ToNY McClain, y Michee, la otra superviviente se adentra a la camioneta, finalizando así la campaña de manera exitosa y Jackie es llevado a la Confederación. * Meme del año # Confederimemes -> Por Lucaso Kekulé # ToNY bulleando a Lucaso -> Por el Dr. Zalosin # Diversos memes de ¨No ahora por favor¨ ''->'' Por Lucaso Kekulé # Memes respecto al larguísimo apellido de Lian: ¨Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa¨ -> Por Lucaso Kekulé y Kalias RisingFeather # Huracán Strategy -> Por Lucaso Kekulé # Moe enseñando ¨Se dice te ube a¨ -> Por el Dr. Blue Death. # ¡Deseo banear a Padawan!... ¨Has sido baneado por Padawan¨ -> Por Chuli. * Fail del año # Black Aldrich teniendo complicaciones de estabilidad en su podio de relator en el estadio de futbook en medio de un partido del mismo deporte en las olimpiadas 2016. # Tommy, siendo árbitro, sumó una ASMD en vez de un book en medio de un partido de la SuperCopa de Futbook de 2016. # Maravilla esperanzadora de Lenixb fallida; En una partida de AOE entre Julixan, Theris, Klesk y el propio Lenixb contra la IA, los confederados acordaron que la única forma de ganar contra la poderosa inteligencia artificial era crear una maravilla. Esperanzados, se pasó mucho tiempo recolectando los recursos y luego creando la propia maravilla sólo para que se diesen cuenta que el crear una maravilla, en la constitución de la partida, no figuraba como un método de victoria, quedando todo el trabajo en vano. Hastiados, todos se desconectaron de la partida. # Intento de internacionalización de los Juegos Olímpicos de Unreal de 2016 en la comunidad de OldUnreal, asistiendo confederados unicamente y ningún gringo. # Litigio BT-K'lias; En donde Black y Theris no querían que Kalias dejase el mando, cosa que finalmente ocurrió. # Segunda guerra mundial en Age of Empires - El Eje (Frank como Alemania, Klesk como Austria, Aratto como Italia y Chuli como África Corps) perdió una guerra de la cual se consideraba ganada contra los Aliados (Black como la URSS, Rumpelstiltskin como Inglaterra, Lenix como Francia y ToNY como Polonia), pues a ToNY se le había caído la conexión y Lenix se había retirado, quedando sólo dos. No obstante, la manquedad de Klesk cooperó en nada al equipo, mientras que la desorganización de Chuli y Aratto permitió el avance de las tropas de Black en territorio del Eje, mientras que Frank intentó, hasta último momento, resistir por él y por todos sus aliados, acabando finalmente en que todos fuesen derrotados. # Gol de la Muerte; El gol de Tommy que pudo ser legítimo de no haber sido por haber salido muertos. * Trolleada del año # Confederados hacia Klesk en Pinturillo 2; Nunca dejaron a Klesk dibujar por estar constantemente penalizándole en cuanto iniciaba su turno de dibujo. Esto ocurrió durante 14 turnos aproximadamente de forma consecutiva. # Tommy hacia Theris en NyLeve; Mediante la puerta de entrada a la Mina Rrajigar, Tommy hacía el amague de acercarse a abrirle la puerta a Theris, quien se encontraba encerrado dentro, cuando éste último se disponía a salir, Tommy se alejaba y la puerta se cerraba, impidiéndole escapar durante unos minutos. # Tommy hacia Klesk; En el Speedrun Olímpico, Tommy le hizo una broma a Klesk al bromear diciéndole que el elevador del ISV Kran ya funcionaba, cuando no era asi y termina diciéndole "Te la creiste wexd". # Steam hacia Klesk; En una partida de Left 4 Dead 2, entre Michee, Ryogus y Klesk del nivel final de la campaña ¨El Sacrificio¨, era menester bajar a activar un generador que se había averiado, pero ello conllevaba a un sacrificio. Klesk fue la persona en bajar a arreglarlo, a cambio de dar su vida de manera exitosa. Cuando se acabó la partida, Ryogus y Michee ganaron el logro ¨Sacrificio Supremo¨, haciendo una curiosa coincidencia en que el que se sacrificó para la victoria acabó siendo el Supremo Líder en funciones. # Goles con Pulpo; Hecho primero por Astronomy, desde su portería hasta la del rival mediante el uso de pulpo y luego seguido por Theris mediante el mismo patrón, todo durante el Amistoso de Clausura Olímpico.- * Mejor arte del año # Pasos en el Tiempo; Fan-Fic creado por Theris Rek'Lats y Kalias RisingFeather. # La Confederación Sigma... ¡EL REALITY!... ¡Segunda Temporada!; Fan-Fic de Reality cuyo dueño es el Dr. Siegfried. # Desastre del Nali ConCowdias; Fan-Fic creado por Lucaso Kekulé y Klesk Araki. # (Creepypasta) Prisionero 666; Creepypasta creado por Theris Rek'Lats. # Una guerra de planetas; Fan-Fic creado por Theris Rek'Lats con ayuda de Klesk Araki. # La Alianza Confederada; Fan-Fic creado por SkaarjGod Hellgast. # Sin flameo y sin yuri no hay paraíso y sus Fan-Arts; Fan-Fic creado por Lenix Delouvee y Fan-Arts creados por Black Aldrich. # Confederación Sigma - Opening Evangelion; Vídeo creado por Krvax inspirado en la Confederación Sigma. # La Vida de un Imperio; Fan-Fic creado por Lenix Delouvee inspirado en la historia de Imperio. # Partido Imperialista; Fan-Fic creado por T0M4T3 inspirado en el Partido Imperial Chileno. # TS C-S Para un Final; Vídeo creado por Krvax con motivo del ataque terrorista al servidor de TeamSpeak de la Confederación durante el Incidente EP-2. # Chulicracia en TS; Vídeo creado por Krvax con motivo del ataque terrorista al servidor de TeamSpeak de la Confederación durante el Incidente EP-2. # Rescate en Bluff Eversmoking; Fan-fic multimedia creado por Tommy inspirado en el universo de Unreal Gold. * Soldado del año # Tommy; Implacable Teniente Coronel en primera fila para conseguir reactivar Unreal. # Sidimey; Eficaz e implacable en su temple de mejoramiento perfeccionista que cada vez se va agrandando más. # SkaarjGod Hellgast; Miembro de la Guardia Real que ha tratado, a lo largo del año, volver a estar presente. Y lo logró. # Kalias RisingFeather; Miembro de la Guardia Real, que tras un accidentado paso hacia el ámbito militar, ha logrado abrirse paso en este año. * Civil del año # StarFire; Una civil innata, ha estado siempre presente en Unreal pero no en los eventos respectivos al mismo. No obstante, es un elemento importantísimo a la hora de marcar presencia confederada en dicho juego. # Ryuseiu; Constante interés en la Confederación, ha buscado siempre un espacio en su cotidianidad para ingresar a nuestra organización. Embajador y talentoso miembro con un amplio sentido cívico. # Krvax; Creador multimedia, ha aportado a la Confederación un recurso muy pocas veces visto antes y de manera inédita con las situaciones claves en la contingencia confederada. # DarkRebellion; Proveniente de LoL, ha mostrado un interés entrañable por el oficialismo de dicha facción, cooperando enormemente y siendo un civil bien integrado. * Miembro Extra-Espectral del Año # Aratto; Consejero Economista, ha demostrado ser un aporte ingente con el Gran Salto Adelante, apoyando los proyectos gubernamentales y marcando constante presencia con una actitud amistosa muy pocas veces vista. # Lian Grandón; Consejero Ser Supremo, especialista en LoL, ha mantenido su ímpetu de actividad y constante apoyo a la Confederación en su sola calidad de Consejero. # Anderson Onil; Arconte Enfílios, ha sido la voz más pragmática del Bastión de los Arcontes, siendo en muchas ocasiones el punto y final de las discusiones, que le ha valido la mala fama de ser frívolo, cuando siempre estas actitudes son necesarias. # Tommy; Arconte Diókitis, del grupo de los carismáticos, ha dado un punto más sensible e inteligible en el Bastión de los Arcontes, indicando en muchas ocasiones el camino a seguir en las discusiones. * Líder del Año # Lucaso Kekulé; Proveniente de Unreal Gold, ha sido la mente organizadora tras muchos de los eventos acontecidos durante este año, promoviendo y haciendo una defensa férrea a la idea de que UG está por morir, protegiendo a la capital confederada. # Murdock; Proveniente de League of Legends, ha orquestado diversos planes a modo de reforzar una Facción desde cero, indicando los caminos a seguir para su sucesor y perfeccionando organismos locales como lo es la Junta de Gobierno de LoL. # T0M4T3; Proveniente de Age of Empires II, ha sido uno de los creadores de una integración completa de Imperio hacia la Confederación, apoyándose centralmente en dicha Facción y atrayendo nuevos miembros, potenciando y marcando presencia confederada en dicha expansión. * Máxima Autoridad Gremial del Año # Foret; Cónsul General que ha dado de su mejor esfuerzo para hacer valer su autoridad en un cargo poco conocido y poco querido entre los confederados. # Theris; Presidente de la Cámara de Líderes, que tras un estrecho margen de victoria en las elecciones ha marcado distancia de su predecesor en el cargo, haciéndose valer por si mismo, ganándose el respeto de muchos. # Black; Almirante Comandante, máximo representante militar que ha estado de lleno en las expansiones de otros juegos. El temple que ha tenido estando en un cargo tan fácil de ser objeto de críticas le ha servido de símbolo en su gestión dentro del cargo. # Michee; Arconte Anótatos, ha sido la definición de la palabra resiliencia, haciéndose valer entre críticas y más críticas de diversos gremios, ha ido haciéndose respetar y valer en el grupo de los conservadores y siendo querida entre los lados más liberales. # Lenix; Canciller del Gobierno, ha sabido mantener las relaciones internas confederadas, siendo el puente entre el Gobierno Confederado y los propios Confederados. Constantemente avalado por mantenerse alejado de la opinión pública para seguir representando fielmente al orden interno. # Julixan; Prima Consiliarius, con unas ganas envidiables de aprender y educarse entre conocedores y novatos, ha estado siempre a la disposición de la contingencia, marcándose en la presencia y preparándose para ser un gran Supremo Líder. * Mejor Pseudo-Cargo # Lian Grandón; Actúa como Líder, siendo Consejero. # Tommy; Actúa como Comandante, siendo Teniente Coronel. * Miembro No-Miembro del Año # Chuli; Del Clan DOG, ha estado en todas y cada una de las actividades confederadas del año y se ha comportado como una confederada más sin serlo. Creadora del servidor provisorio de TeamSpeak y dueña de la Chulicracia. # Bob; Hoster del servidor Confederado en Unreal, ha estado dispuesto a mantener y seguir la línea de hacer resurgir a UG. # GeneZeck; De MRE, ha hecho esfuerzos enormes para acercar su comunidad a lo que es la Confederación. Lamentablemente la situación en VNO no ha propiciado una buena cimentación a esto. # Tim; Del servidor Pancracio, ha estado siempre disponible para cualquier convergencia en Unreal Gold. Dispuesto a colaborar con la Confederación ha permitido el arriendo de sus servidores para los diversos eventos en los que se le ha requerido. * Organización del Año # Sigma News; El noticiero confederado con intenciones de resurgir. Contingencia, los deportes y más. # SkaarjFifa; A cargo de varios eventos, ha mantenido su constante presencia en la Confederación. # Farmacias Aratto S.A; Dueña de la industria farmacéutica confederada y de Nali Fried Chicken, ha surgido estupendamente. # Corporación Aldrich; Malvada y tétrica, la Corporación Aldrich ha hecho sus mejores esfuerzos por cooperar en la Confederación. # La Pelada Bar's; Restobar de la Familia Moral, ha moldeado lo que hoy significa un club de buena comida, buenas bebidas y buenas conversaciones. * Miembro Nuevo del Año # Lenix Delouvee; Artífice de la llegada de Imperio a la Confederación, ha sido el alma de TeamSpeak en el año. # T0M4T3; Líder de Facción, ha estado enormemente implicado en muchas de las decisiones con respecto a Imperio. # The Moi; Arzobispo de Imperio, ha sabido hacerse querer entre largas esperas y cortas partidas. # Krvax; Creador de suculencia, diseñador multimedia e informático confederado a tiempo completo. # Aratto; La personificación por excelencia de la palabra ¨Trucho¨. Gran confederado y mejor persona. # NachoJake; Gentil de LoL, jode a Klesk por TeamSpeak y es discípulo espiritual de Lian. # MegaG4G; Activista en League of Legends, ha llegado a la Confederación para -más le vale- quedarse. # DarkRebellion; Miembro de LoL y de la Junta de Gobernantes de la misma. Gran apoyo moral hacia el oficialismo de allí. # Kulh Trun Delouvee; Cultrún de Lenix... Un momento, ¿¡Cómo y por qué pudo ser un miembro Pólitis!? * Miembro Activo del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Miembro Colaborador del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Premio a la Lealtad Suprema del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. * Miembro del Año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. SERÁ ESCOGIDO POR EL SUPREMO LÍDER. Descripción y discursos Hubo una enorme dispersión de miembros, estando los más concentrados en el C8 2016 Portable de Facebook. Unreal Gold, a diferencia de los eventos anteriores, no fue el centro de la ceremonia pero se vivió frenéticamente en una constante lucha contra enemigos típicos en Na Pali y unas actividades variadas. También, y de manera inédita, se celebró simultáneamente el C8 en Minecraft, donde todos los invitados aportaron para construír el Krvacional, el estadio donde se realizó la ceremonia en ese universo. Krvax se encargó de transmitir todo lo que acontecía allí más las voces en vivo de algunos protagonistas de la ceremonia en TeamSpeak. El C8 2016, por cuarto año consecutivo, inició con un espacio para la bendición de ToNY McClain en su calidad de Pontífice Confederado. No obstante, por motivos personales no la pudo entregar y declinó a darla después. Seguido a ésto se abrió el paso para que The Moi, en su calidad de Arzobispo de Imperio, también pueda dar su bendición: « Buenos días, buenas tardes. Como Arzobispo del Lulz, y con respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver con el Lulz y la gran familia del Lulz, queremos bendecir esta reunión del C8, in nomine lulilz et imperium... Amén. » Seguido de ésto, el animador dio paso a los discursos de fin de año. El primero en darlo fue Tommy: « ¡Saludos Confederados y Confederadas! Una vez más el C8 nos reúne casi a final del año 2016. '' Me gustaría destacar que el 2016 fue un año muy pero que muy activo para la confederación. Con diversos cambios, mejorías, y sin dejarlo pasar por alto, errores también. Aunque en este año se implementaron varios cambios en la organización de la confederación, y se llevó a cabo lo de los famosos clanes adscritos, me gustaría resaltar que sobre esto se debe seguir evaluando, y no decir "Ya está". Sepan que este año La Confederación pasó por descuidos que le hizo, en parte, manchar su imagen de manera un tanto vergonzosa. Espero que en este nuevo año se sepa aprender de esos errores, y también creo que debería enfocarse todo en reactivar las facciones, y NO seguir sumando facciones que luego son abandonadas. *Cof Cof*'' Creo que este año La Confederación Eligió expandirse por sobre todas las cosas, sin medir realmente en qué zonas debía trabajar primero, y el resultado de esa expansión, si bien no es negativo, deja MUCHO que desear. Siento que ha sido un año estilo "Sumemos a cualquiera que quiera entrar a la confederación nomas para aumentar el numerito de miembros y jugar a que clan la tiene más grande que el otro" y no es así. Todos ya sabemos lo que ese tipo de actitud nos costó, y de que algunos jugaron a la guerra, sin resultados evidentes de momento, o resultados que se hayan mostrado realmente eficientes. El gobierno en sí de la confederación también ha dejado mucho que desear, y esto se ha evidenciado en las votaciones mismas, así que espero que en este año se replante esta situación y hayan cambios RADICALES en torno a esto. Por otro lado, hablando de lo bueno del año, me gustaría resaltar que ha sido un año lleno de actividades, como algunos ya sabrán, las famosas olimpiadas, los torneos de facciones, la actualización constante de la información almacenada, todo esto es algo a destacar. Espero, por su bien, Que la Confederación este año deje de jugar a los vecinos amistosos y confianzudos y seamos más precavidos a la hora de tomar decisiones en torno al clan. Y ahora para cerrar, entréguenme a sus hermanas y a cambio les doy un chocolate. Oh si. » Seguido a él, le siguió Chuli: « Buenas tardes, aquí desde la embajada podemos decir que pasamos un año maravilloso. Lleno de enseñanzas, amistades nuevas, perdidas de miembros (que no importan)... Pero en fin, por más de sufrir un atentado terrorista, supimos manejarlo a través del tiempo. Espero que el próximo año haya mas organización en temas que no mejoraron este año, mas unión entre nosotros, más Chulicracia, más Age of Empires y veremos si la Chuli se une al confederado, así toma el poder. » Una vez terminado. Julixan entregó unas palabras: « Bueno, recalcando las palabras de Tommy, hemos pasado malas jugadas... Pero, ¿Qué es una guerra con todo lo que somos? Más que un clan, yo los puedo considerar como una parte importante de mi. Porque para eso es la Confederación, para pasarla bien, para disfrutar, y divertirnos. También quiero agradecer a los confederados... a la gente de Imperio, que le dan una gran actividad a esto. A Chuli, que aunque no sea confederada es una buena amiga y, bueno, los años que he pasado en esto me han sido muy buenos por compartir con ustedes. Así que una vez más les agradezco. Fin. » Luego Lucaso Kekulé se encargó de dar su discurso: « Buenas confederados. Bienvenidos a la edición IV del C8. Fin de año, fin de un ciclo importante. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los confederados, por la unión y por dar todo por este clan, que es difícil pertenecer acá. Este año se fueron quizás gente que en la cual confiaba y es difícil decir que no deben pertenecer mas a este clan. Si queremos unión,que se vayan los inútiles. Así fue este año. Darle las gracias por participar de todos los torneos, SuperCopa Confederación Sigma, Juegos Olímpicos y SpeedRun Championship, SuperCopa Futbook. A todos en general, todos los miembros. Su participación de cada uno hizo fuerte este clan y dio una unión fantástica que nunca he visto en esto. Mas que nada, debo dar gracias ademas a Chuli que se nos unió a nosotros como si fuera una confederada mas. Ya sabes que te amamos. Y lo más importante, a los miembros nuevos, se que es difícil adaptarse pero muy pronto serán hermanos míos y yo de ellos. Espero que disfruten esto (A los de imperio). Gente de imperio, gracias por dar el 100% de todo y espero que la pasen bien. Este año fue increíble porque se dieron muchas cosas. A seguir trabajando y a unirnos mas. Gracias también a los miembros que se fueron, les hicieron un favor a cada confederado porque realmente nos hizo mas unidos a todos. Estos 2 años fueron interesantes, estos años que seguirán van a ser mas ásperos y eso que nos vamos a UT. Y espero que triunfemos al igual que aquí. Y seguiremos aquí obviamente para alcanzar nuestro nivel en cooperativo, etc. Vótenme locos, así vamos a seguir creciendo, seguir creciendo en Unreal, UT, etc. Serán 2 años mas interesantes y difíciles que he tomado en estos años que he estado en el clan. En fin, gracias por participar de esto. Saludos y que tengan un buen día. » Después de este último, Krvax dio su discurso: « Bueno, lo que tengo que decir... es que este 2016, que ha sido un año muy movido (por así decirlo) me he echado muchos ramos (por culpa de uds), es bonito decir que poder contar con un clan con el que pasar el tiempo. Espero que pronto la facción de halo pueda resurgir... y Klesk se la come doblada. Adelante estudios. » Luego de él, Lenix Delouvee entregó su discurso: « En este año, han pasado tantos acontecimientos desde que Theris intentó reclutarme hablándome de Unreal, hasta hoy mismo creando el Karvacional donde está hospedado el C8, creo que en este momento hablaré por una gran parte de mis antiguos y nuevos camaradas, pensamos que nuestra casa, nuestros momentos de gloria, nuestras aventuras y desventuras, habían desaparecido en el juego madre de cada imperial: Erepublik. Pero como los samurái que han perdido a su señor, hemos encontrado otro lugar al que llamar hogar, tantos años estuvimos unidos y casi fuimos separados por el inexorable paso del tiempo, pero aquí en la confederación, nos sentimos tan a gusto como en el antiguo esplendor imperial. Desde nuestra llegada entramos a un ambiente caótico, un punto de inflexión donde las viejas maneras cambian una y otra vez, sobre esto cabe rescatar el detalle más importante de Imperio: Ninguno de mis camaradas juega Unreal, en un inicio esto fue un problema que fue solucionado de la mejor manera posible, la Confederación Sigma nos permitió tener nuestra nueva casa, tal noble acto solo puede ser pagado con nuestro total apoyo, el día que la confederación esté en peligro, estaremos en primera línea, haremos a los enemigos de la Confederación nuestros enemigos. » Después, Klesk Araki procedió a dar lectura de los discursos entregados en ausencia. El primero en ser presentado fue el Dr. Zalosin: « Confederados, confederadas. Me dirijo a ustedes con este pequeño discurso, lamentablemente no contarán con mi presencia, pero el Supremo Líder leerá esto, lo que les aseguro es un honor. Partimos el año 2017, algunos probablemente emocionados y quizás otros no. Lo que hemos vivido juntos estos largos 9 años y ya va para una década, la verdad es que nunca pensé que sería tan fiel en algo como un Clan. De todos modos sólo quiero agradecerles a todos en este pequeño discurso, por su presencia, por hacer del clan lo que es hoy en día, también agradecer a todos aquellos que llegan y aportan su ladrillo, sin mencionar nombres todos somos algo y tenemos un propósito en el clan. No todos lo manifestamos al tiro, yo me demoré casi 4 años en darme cuenta que lo mío era el Mutadorismo y no el Deathmatch. Así que mi mensaje es uno solo, no importa el tiempo que les lleve buscar su don y aplicarlo al clan, porque a medida que pasa ese tiempo, ustedes ya están aportando con su experiencia a hacer de un clan mejor, no se preocupen por los errores, porque de ellos se aprenden, sigan adelante con la cabeza en alto y siempre honestos y leales. Este es mi mensaje para las nuevas generaciones de la confederación Sigma. No hagan del clan un clan cualquiera, hagan de el clan como si fuera su segunda nacionalidad, no importa si eres chileno o argentino, lo importante es que se unan y hagan de la confederación un hogar agradable, plácido y bello. Sin nada más que agregar se despide el Dr Zalosin. Buenas tardes. » El segundo discurso en ser leído por Klesk Araki fue el de Kalias RisingFeather: « Hola confederados. Soy Kalias. Quiero comenzar hablándoles de algo... Lo que el 2016 fue para mi desde mi punto de vista personal. No fue un año fácil para mi, pasaron muchas cosas, tantos buenas como malas... Me lleve muchas decepciones... He estado muchas veces en un punto critico en donde no sabia que hacer. Lo único que me reconfortaba era llegar a mi casa, hablar por TS con los confederados y jugar Unreal. La Confederación estuvo ahí en mis momentos mas difíciles, he recibido consejos de personas, a las cuales les estoy muy agradecido. Quería agradecerles a cada uno de los miembros, a cada confederado, por hacer la Confederación lo que es hoy en día, son una segunda familia para mi. Espero que la Confederación siga creciendo. ¡Larga vida a la Confederación, y gracias a todos!. » Una vez acabado, se procedió a un receso de cinco minutos antes de pasar a la proyección de la Confederación en 2017 y a la entrega de galardones. No obstante, una vez acabada la ceremonia, SkaarjGod Hellgast entregó una palabras póstumas a la misma: « Hola muchachos, por motivos de un asunto grave no he podido estar y quería estar con todos ustedes, aparte que surgió de la nada. Hemos tenido un año próspero, con los juegos Olímpicos, con una subida de actividad y de participación por parte de confederados que obviamente hay que agradecer hoy en día... ya que no es fácil en estos tiempos cuando Unreal estaba por decaer pero nos hemos sabido sobreponer con estos eventos de índole deportivos. Aparte hay que destacar que han venido varios miembros, haciéndose grande la Confederación... Ahora, con la llegada de el 2017, espero que sea un año tan productivo, como lo es el 2015 y aparte que sea igual de lleno de actividad en este año...¡POR UN AÑO LLENO DE ACTIVIDADES! » Anuncios y planes futuros En primera instancia, Klesk anunció que en 2017 se buscará integrar lo reclutado en 2016 y se tratará de fomentar todas las Facciones inscritas en el Proceso de Elección 2017. También se habló de lo que significaría el insertado de la hacienda del Gran Salto Adelante. Se recalcó que el Festival Verga del Mar sería importante para este proceso. Nuevamente se comentó sobre la Orden Rectora, instaurando un nuevo orden para la Confederación Sigma. Finalmente se anunció un compromiso del Gobierno Confederado para ayudar al desarrollo de todas las Facciones. Una vez acabados los anuncios, se dió paso a las premiaciones. Premiaciones Los ganadores de las nominaciones con sus respectivas condecoraciones fueron los siguientes: Entrega de Distinción Honorífica: * Frase del Año: ¨''Pero queeeeeeeeeee dizeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh¨ de SkaarjGod Hellgast. * '''Mejor Fail del Año:' Gol de la Muerte de Tommy. * Mejor Arte 2016: Confederación Sigma Opening Evangelion de Krvax. * Meme del Año: ¡Deseo banear a Padawan...! Has sido baneado por Padawan de Chuli. * Troleada del Año: Troleo hacia Klesk de los Confederados. Entrega de Corazón de Confederado: * Epic Win del Año: Regreso de Elias gracias a SkaarjGod Hellgast. * Soldado del Año: SkaarjGod Hellgast. * Miembro Nuevo del Año: Lenix Delouvee. * Civil del Año: Krvax. * Situación Random del Año: Dr. Zalosin. * Máxima Autoridad Gremial del Año: Theris Rek'Lats. * Mejor Pseudo-Cargo 2016: Tommy. * Mejor Miembro No-Miembro: Chuli. * Organización del Año: SkaarjFIFA. * Líder del Año: Lucaso Kekulé. * Miembro Extra-Espectral del Año: Aratto. Entrega de Legión de Mérito: * Miembro Colaborador del Año: Chuli. * Premio a la Lealtad Suprema: Kuhl Trun Delouvee. * Miembro Más Activo del Año: Lucaso Kekulé. Entrega de la Orden del Consejo Confederado: * Miembro del Año 2016: Tommy. Cierre El cierre fue una despedida austera de parte de Klesk Araki, quien instó a todos los confederados presentes a ser íntegros partícipes del próximo año y deseó a la Confederación muchos años más de vida. Luego fue seguido por un Post-Show en TeamSpeak, del cual hubo unos momentos divertidos de conversación random.